


A unique wedding

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Helnik Wedding, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, With also a tender moment for Kanej and Wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: TUMBLR request from Anon.Some moments from Nina and Matthias' wedding.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A unique wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the third prompt of the week!  
> I admit I didn't find much on Grishaverse weddings, so I improvised a bit.  
> Thanks to everyone who will read!
> 
> Lynn

Matthias was challenging all the resistance skills he trained during his teenage years.  
His mind and soul were a burning mix of confusion, anxiety and happiness, each of them constantly trying to overwhelm the others, but with little success.  
How was he supposed to think straight, with Nina by his side, his beloved Nina, his little red bird, wrapped in a beautiful, gold wedding dress?  
She was going to become his wife, he was going to become her husband, and all of this in front of a frightening number of people.  
Even though they were marrying in Ravka, they tried to make their wedding unique mixing traditional elements from both of their cultures.  
At her left side there was Inej, at his right his best friend Helèna, the young doctor who saved his life three years before, when he was shot.  
Nina slightly turned her head, giving him a little smile who made his legs trembling.  
Finally, the officiant asked for the wedding rings and everyone let a softened giggle out, seeing Trassel carrying a beautifully decorated little box, with Aenya by his side.  
Matthias' heart melted: their beautiful daughter was only one year old, she barely walked and had to grab Trass' fur with her little hand, to keep her balance, but she had a proud expression on her cute face, that made her look like a small, plump warrior princess.  
He and Nina knelt, caressing Trass and kissing the toddler's full, rosy cheeks, then, after they took the wooden box with the rings, they softly told her to go to Granny Astrid.  
Once the little girl sat quietly on Matthias' grandma's lap, the officer made them pronounce their vows and exchange the rings.  
“I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss.”  
Those words sounded like an overwhelming music to the Fjerdan's ears.  
During the days before the wedding, he was sure he would have told Nina to share a moderate kiss, but, in that moment, all his rational thoughts vanished and he only focused on the warmth of Nina's soft body pressed against his, her arms around his neck, his large hands rubbing her back and their lips engaged in a passionate meeting.  
  
  
  
When he was a child, the last thing Matthias could imagine was his wedding party would have taken place in the garden of the Ravkan royal palace.  
He felt still a little dizzy due to the intense emotions he was feeling that day, but his soul was filled with joy and warmth every once he looked at Nina, who was laughing with Inej and gladly eating all the delicious dishes that had been served.  
Not to mention the overwhelming tenderness he felt when Aenya climbed on his lap, sitting and grabbing a piece of soft, white bread.  
Helèna was sitting next to him, on his left, and she probably noticed he looked a bit dazed, since she gently touched his hand: “Are you okay?”  
The Fjerdan nodded: “Yes, I'm... I'm just overwhelmed by my emotions...”  
“Hope they're positive” she said. “I mean... your emotions...”  
Matthias smiled, kissing Aenya's cheek: “Yes. The best emotions I have ever felt.”  
Once the dishes were cleaned, Nikolai reached the middle of the room, making a brief speech to give the spouses his best wishes.  
“And we all hope our gifts will be appreciated” he finally added. “I am just sad to inform you I couldn't buy you a ship. I really, really wanted to do it, but Zoya said NO! Yes, with this evil tone.”  
Zoya smiled, raising her eyes to the sky, while the guests laughed.  
“Not to mention,” Nikolai continued. “That the groom's stomach isn't a fan of sea voyages. So, I had to buy you something else.”  
Other speeches followed. The heartwarming words of Inej, the sweet ones of Granny Astrid and, as a conclusion, the delightful mix of wisdom and fun Jesper gave them.  
After Wylan sang a typical Fjerdan song for them, dances started, following the rhythm of traditional Ravkan wedding music.  
  
  
  
“How are you, my mighty barbarian?”  
They were slowly swaying, the Grisha's head rested on her Fjerdan husband's shoulder.  
Music had gone sweeter, leading many couples to share some tenderness on the dance floor.  
Matthias kissed Nina's head, taking a look all around: “I couldn't feel better, my love.”  
Jesper and Wylan were dancing face to face, their foreheads touching; there was something both cute and funny in the weird position Jesper took to look Wylan into his eyes.  
Not far from them, there were Kaz and Inej. The _Demjin_ had accepted to leave his cane and join the dances only when the girl invited him.  
In that moment, Inej's back was leaning against the criminal's stomach, his arms around her tiny body. He placed a gentle kiss on her dark hair and on her cheekbone and, much to his surprise, Inej suddenly turned around, surrounding his neck with her arms.  
After a first moment of hesitation, Kaz leaned down and his lips shared a brief touch with hers.  
“Aeny seems to enjoy the party” Nina noticed, nodding at the little girl who was playing with Uncle Kuwei: the boy hid a hazelnut in one of his hands and Aenya had to guess where it was and, on the following turn, they exchanged their roles.  
“She's amazing” Matthias said, smiling and placing his lips on his wife's neck. “And so are you. The most important women of my life. I love you so much.”  
Nina let a delighted moan out, then, she cupped her husband's cheeks, caressing his blonde beard, and she gently bit his lower lip.  
“I love you too, my brave, wonderful barbarian.”  
“I should remind you we're in front of... many people” he giggled. “But... I'll do this, instead.”  
He kissed her passionately, like the garden all around them was empty, like they were alone in a sweet, enchanted reality.  
The joy that filled his chest was strong, intense, loud, like a firework. He thought he experienced it only once before, when he saw their little Aenya for the first time.  
Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful.  
He didn't know how much time had passed, once they slowly parted their lips. But he gladly lost in Nina's green eyes, until they widened, enlightened by a joyful glance.  
“The cake!” she said. “The cake is coming!”


End file.
